


Round We Go

by thasmjn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Light Angst, Smutty, Soft Energy, dumb energy, issa slow burn, thasmin, wet dreams owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmjn/pseuds/thasmjn
Summary: The Doctor starts having certain fantasies about a certain friend of hers. She realizes her newfound feelings and tries to repress them....When has that ever worked out for anyone though?





	1. A FUCKING WET SEX DREAM

The time lord wakes up in a sweat, her sheets clinging uncomfortably to her body. All she can focus on is how suffocating her room feels as she lays in her bed, breathing ragged.

She takes a few deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal, placing her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeats returning to their usual calm-ish state.

It was obvious she was distressed but it hadn’t quite dawned on her why that was. It wasn’t a panic attack, she recognized as she vividly remembered her most recent one having felt heavier and more intense than this.

No, this time she feels like she’d just run a marathon before collapsing in bed. That wasn’t the case either. After a minute or two the blonde feels her breath return to normal again, and with it, her mind as well.

Immediately, she flies out of bed with a disgusted look on her face, as if her pillow had harshly insulted her just then. She feels a familiar wetness between her legs and realizes why she woke up in such distress.

She’s just had a fuck dream. A sex dream. Wet dream. A fucking wet sex dream. A dream where she had sexual SEX. With... with her best friend. Yaz. She just had sex with Yaz. In a dream, that is. Still, she feels guilt building in her stomach as she tries to remember the dream in more detail. Images start to flood her mind within a second.

_She_ _hears_ _a_ _familiar_ _voice_ _right_ _next_ _to_ _her_ _ear_ , _whispering_ _the words,_

_’Touch me Doctor, I know you’re aching to’, in a desperate but confident tone._

_She sees warm brown eyes staring right into her soul with a look of lust etched into them. She twists two hard nipples between her fingers and hears the other woman moan loudly, and she can’t help but stare at the sight above her._

_Yaz’ hands are gripping the Doctor’s shoulders as she grinds herself down on the other woman’s lower body, her moans and whimpers growing louder by the second._

_‘I love how wet you are for me’, the Doctor says, leaning up to kiss the younger woman on the lips._

Then, the recollection stops _._ That’s all she can recall as of now. It’s still quite enough for her to fall down onto her bed again and stare at the ceiling in disbelief _._

How dare she have such thoughts about a close friend of hers _._ How would she be able to act normally in front of Yaz now, as if she hadn’t just made her come in her dreams moments ago.

The Doctor had faced countless monsters and demons in her very long life yet this felt like a whole new level of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware this is literally 2 words long lmao it’s late so just have this small breadcrumb please ma’am.
> 
> My first language is Not English and that could be why my writing seems a little stiff. 
> 
> Feel free to leave sum good constructive criticism and requests for how I should continue the story in the future mayhaps?


	2. Brekkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't do summaries, just read the chapter if u wanna know what's goin on pleathe......

When the Doctor woke up from her dream it wasn’t yet morning, her dream had startled her a great deal and she found that she was completely unable to fall back asleep. Not that she’d really tried, she’d just laid in bed for a few minutes with her eyes tightly closed, as if that’d help her fall back asleep. She simply had to accept her fate as it was. 

She lazily crawled out of bed, noting that she wasn’t wearing anything but her knickers. She couldn’t ignore just how soaked they were. Her mind resorted to shame and guilt once more, still unknowing why she’d just had that kind of a dream about her friend. Prior to this she hadn’t felt anything that wasn’t purely platonic towards Yaz.  

 She was just her very nice friend who happened to have a breathtaking smile which sent butterflies to the Doctor’s stomach every time she looked at her.  And yes, she did value her above all else in the world and would probably jump off a cliff just if she asked. Yet again, who wouldn’t? This was Yaz. Wonderful, beautiful perfect Yaz whom she was lucky enough to have in her life. She couldn’t, no she _wouldn’t_ let herself like Yasmin in any other way than platonic.  

After all, being in love can be nice but it can also be very painful in the end. If there’s anything the Doctor doesn’t agree with, it’s pain and endings. She had been in love countless times before, hell, she even had a wife come to think of it. ‘I gotta call her back one of these days’, she spoke out loud as she dressed herself in her only outfit she owned. 

She set off for the console room, determined to make some slight fixes and repairs, knowing that her TARDIS would be well off without her tinkering. The TARDIS didn’t find her thief’s appearance at such an early hour unusual at all, seeing as she usually didn’t sleep a wink whatsoever.  

Soon enough morning was getting near and the inevitable breakfast with Yaz and the rest of her friends was approaching. ‘It’ll be fine!’, she tried to convince herself. ‘I’ll just let myself ramble on about whatever thing no one cares about and have that be the focus of the conversation.’ That’s what she usually did, anyway.  

When she entered the kitchen moments later however, all her initial plans were long forgotten, and she truly did not know how to behave herself in front of Yaz.  

‘Sleep well, Doctor?’ her friend greeted her cheerfully.  

‘Er... yeah. Sure. We’ll say that.’ she replied possibly too fast, regretting everything as soon as the words left her mouth. Yaz simply chuckled at her, it wasn’t unusual for the time lord’s social cues to be a bit off. The Doctor helped herself to a bowl of cornflakes and sat down beside her friends.  

‘I, thank you for asking by the way, had a very strange dream. I felt really weird all over when I woke up.’ said Yaz.  

The Doctor choked on a spoonful of cereal, drastically trying to cover it up with a cough. That was not what she had expected to hear. Still, she had to remain her normal self, if she too hadn’t had a “strange dream” this remark wouldn’t’ve bothered her in the slightest. 

‘What was the dream about?’ Ryan prompted, glancing at the Doctor with an amused grin on his face. It’s as if he _knew_. 

‘I honestly don’t remember, it was mostly the feeling I had as I woke up that really left an impression. Ever have those dreams where you just wake up feeling like you’ve been asleep for days and you can feel your soul leaving your body? It’s the worst.’  

‘Oh yeah I totally get that Yaz, I once dreamt that a frog the size of an ox was trying to kill a childhood friend of mine, but somehow it all played out in a fjord...’, Graham said, chiming in. ‘And he was a good mate of mine back in the day, you wouldn’t think he’d go out in such a way! How will I tell his parents what happened?’ He added jokingly.  

Ryan snorted, ‘His parents are probably dead if he’s your age, Gramps. Your jokes... they don’t always land well. Do I need to teach you some proper good comedy?’    
Graham looked at his grandson with a look of hurt on his wrinkled face. Everybody laughed, even Graham. 

The rest of the meal went by rather smoothly, at least the Doctor thought, having talked only when talked to or asked something. So much for rambling about a book she’d read about the evolution of cowboy boots throughout the years and across the universe... that’d been a good read. Who’d have known there’d once been a ridiculous version of a boot that didn't even have a majestic long shaft. Absolutely horrendous.  

For now, the Doctor was safe. She was sure that Yaz hadn’t noticed her acting in any way other than usual. The time lord was just on her way back to the console room when bumped into by no other than Yaz. Wonderful Yaz.  

‘You all right Doctor?’, If Yaz had been trying to hide her concern she’d failed. ‘You seemed a bit distant just now, anything bothering you?’ She really was the sweetest most kind human she’d ever known, beautiful Yaz. So Damn Beautiful.  

The blonde put on the most convincing smile she could, replying ‘Me? I’m totally normal- I mean fine! I’m great. Had loads o’ sleep. Never felt better, me.’ Wow, real casual Doctor. Yaz laughed, evidently not convinced in the slightest. ‘Whatever you say, you the boss...’  

That night as the Doctor tried to fall asleep, her younger friend’s words haunted her. 

‘ _You the boss_ ’.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? i managed to write more than 2 words this time. 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, my self esteem is so low i really need it thanks babes x


	3. Bad Choice Of Words

Dreams about touching her friend in the most intimate ways possible flooded her mind yet again and when she woke up, she was no better than the time prior. Yaz  desperately  wanted to fall asleep again and continue her fantasy where it left off. She had been kissing the Doctor tenderly, holding her body impossibly close to her own as she  circled the older woman’s clit hard and fast, followed by loud moans echoing all around her.

Almost immediately after  awakening from her dream, without even thinking Yaz’ hand slipped below her waistline and under her knickers, met by her ridiculously soaked  sex . She felt a bit embarrassed at this, but she argued that seeing as the harm was already done and she was undoubtably falling headfirst for her friend, she didn’t stop. 

She started out slow, barely touching her hardened  bud , imagining it was her friend’s fingers teasing her. Even more precum was pooling out of her, she could feel it. She then went downwards to collect some of the wetness, gliding it tantalizingly slow around her folds, yet again thinking to herself that it was the Doctor’s doing, not hers. She hadn’t even properly started yet and she could already recognize the familiar feeling of being close, her pussy was throbbing and thrusting upwards to get more friction. 

Yaz was almost angry at herself for being this good at teasing. If she were to ever actually touch the Time Lord this way, she kind of felt sorry for her. She grinned at this thought but was interrupted as another wave of pleasure shot through her when she stroked a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped. She imagined the Doctor was whispering something hotly above her, and continued rubbing herself fast, this time not trying to tease herself in the slightest. She could feel she was getting closer by the second, a part of her didn’t want to come as it would then be over. She would be fully content with staying in this moment forever. 

Unable and unwilling to edge herself further, she released her orgasm,  rubbing herself faster than ever as she rode it out, not stopping until her clit hurt with the overwhelming amount of pleasure. 

‘Fucking hell’, she  breathed . ‘I should do that more often.’

The following days were  fairly normal for Yaz, she was surprising herself by how good she was at behaving normally. The Doctor, maybe not so much. The Time Lord was not so keen to make conversation with her as she had once been, and  almost  every time she did say something it was either mumbled or st uttered out of her. 

The younger woman  had started worrying about her friend, what if something bad had happened to her? Or worse, what if she had noticed her acting strange? Maybe her acting wasn’t so convincing after all? All these thoughts kept Yaz awake at night, sleep was nowhere to be found most nights . If  something was bothering her friend , she wouldn’t think twice about offering her support. 

Without hesitation she got up out of bed and made her way to the console room. The Doctor was predictably hunched over under the consoles, most likely repairing something as usual. Seeing her friend so concentrated and deep in thought with her tongue lightly sticking out between her teeth, it did something for Yaz. She must’ve made  some kind of a noise because now the Doctor was looking up at her with what she thought must be the most adorable smile in the world on her face. 

‘Hey Yaz! Why aren’t you asleep?' 

The brunette hesitated a moment. ‘I, I was worried about you, actually. You’ve seemed a bit... I don’t know, distant. I want you to know you can talk to me about it if you want to.’

The Doctor’s smile faltered upon hearing these words. She looked speechless and maybe even a bit hurt. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about!’ She forced a smile, ‘I’m as good as ever, really Yaz you’ve nothing to worry about.’ 

Yaz could see right through her words. It made her feel even worse to know that her friend felt she couldn’t confide in her enough to talk about what’s bothering her. 

‘Doctor, I know something’s up. Please don’t try to hide it from me, I want to help.’ Yaz said, her voice almost breaking at her own words. She  _ did _ just want to help. 

The Time Lord’s demeanor changed abruptly. ‘Listen, I appreciate you caring, but as I said, nothing’s wrong. You’re just overthinking this.’ her voice sounded like she was trying to hide her annoyance. 

‘Doctor-’

‘I said it’s fine!’ She’d raised her voice. ‘Nothing is wrong, now please stop worrying, there are other things you’re ought to be doing. Go to bed or something! Humans need sleep, don’t they? Off to bed!’ 

Yasmin felt like she’d been stabbed in the chest. This was the first time her best friend had ever made her feel bad about herself.  She wasn’t being fair. 

‘Can you stop being so full of yourself? I  _ care _  about you, Doctor. I care about how you’re feeling  _ all the time _ . I care if something’s getting you down. I want to help you, why’re you being a dick about it?’ Yaz couldn’t stop the words she was speaking. She felt tears burn in her eyes. ‘You act like you’re better than all of us, you’re allowed to be down you know! You’re allowed to be human. And yes, I know you’re not human, but you understand perfectly well what I mean.’

The Doctor looked and felt like a deer caught in headlights. Before she herself knew it, she was arguing back, ‘I don’t think I'm better than you, where are you even getting that from? I just told you many times that nothing’s wrong yet you’re still asking me. I’m not obliged to tell you anything, please go back to bed.’

For a split second Yaz looked like she was going to snap back at her, but instead she shot a look at the Doctor before walking away, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, back to her bedroom. She slammed the door loudly as though proving something, hoping the Doctor would hear it. 

Neither of the women got any more sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some angst and we got some yaz p.o.v, ain't that just a beaut! 
> 
> this chapter alone took me so much time and all my brain cells are gone, writing in english isn't as easy as i'd think. bare with me if updates will be slower in the future


End file.
